Just Playing Hard With Me
by Park Hyesung - YWDK
Summary: Ryeowook menjadi pemuas sex. Lalu datanglah Yesung. Hmm, bagaimana aksi mereka? / YeWook Yaoi /


Just Playing Hard With Me

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook

Rate: M

Genre: Romance

Warning! Yaoi, Typos!

Happy Reading ^^

Ryeowook POV

"Argh, Lebhih semphit lagi~ Ah!" Desah namja yang sedang ku service ini. Kurapatkan kedua pahaku menjepit makin keras juniornya. Dia mengerang keenakkan. Dia memainkan juniorku yang sudah beberapa kali klimaks.

"Akh! Aku keluar!" Setelah erangan itu, dia klimaks seketika. Banyak sekali cairan yang keluar dari juniornya membasahi bagian perut dan bawahku. Badannya yang lemas menindih tubuhku yang kecil.

"ahh~" Desahnya lembut ditelingaku saat junior kami bergesek. Dia memelukku, "Gomawo, besok aku akan datang lagi." Ucapnya kemudain mencium keningku dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar ini.

Aku memandangi tubuhnya yang penuh keringat juga spermaku. Besok datang lagi ya? Hmm, boleh juga.

Oh ya, kenalkan, Aku Kim Ryeowook. Namja yang bekerja sebagai pemuas seks. Tapi, aku paling berbeda dari yang bekerja yang disini.

Aku bekerja di hotel yang khusus untuk pemuas seks. Kalian tahu? Yang bekerja disini khusus namja saja. Tapi penghasilan kami luar biasa.

Yang bekerja disini sekitar ratusan namja. Heran? Jangan heran kalau yang bekerja sebanyak itu karena di hotel ini terdiri dari dua puluh lantai yang setiap lantainya terdiri dari dua ratus kamar mewah.

Bisa dibayangkan penghasilan kami bukan? Uang untuk kami para pekerja juga biaya kamar mewah itu bukanlah murah. Sekali bermain dengan satu orang saja kami bisa mendapat 3.000.000 Juta won.

Kembali keadaanku, sekarang aku menatap kearah langit kamar dengan masih keadaan tak memakai baju, naked. Aku berpikir, siapa yang harus kupuas selanjutnya. Namja atau yeoja ya?

Sebelumnya aku akan bilang, aku tak pernah 'dimasuki' ataupun 'memasuki'. Walaupun aku namja pemuas seks, aku belum pernah melakukannya.

Jadi kalau namja, kupuaskan dengan cara juniornya ku jepit di antara paha, mulut atau tanganku. Kalau yeoja, aku pakai vibrator. Tapi tetap aku goda memakai juniorku kok.

Bertanya kenapa aku tak pernah mau melakukan itu? Simple saja, aku tak akan melakukannya jika aku tak mencintainya. Kedua, aku ingin mencari namja atau yeoja yang spermanya manis. Selama ini aku mendapat yang asin.

"Ryeowook~" desah seseorang keluar dari kamar mandi. Yah, namja yang bermain denganku tadi. Kalau tak salah namanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne?" tanyaku lelah. Dia mendatangiku dan memberikanku beberapa lembar uang. "Ini tips. Gomawo ne? besok aku akan datang lagi." Dia menciumku kemudian pergi keluar.

Aku mencoba bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuh. Hanya membasuh saja. Setelah itu aku memakai baju handuk hanya sampai sepaha dan tak memakai celana dalam. Kenapa? Ini untuk memancing pelanggan.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Ponselku bergetar. Setelah kucek, ternyata panggilan dari lobby. Sepertinya ada pelanggan.

"Yeobosaeyo?" ujarku saat mengangkat telepon._"Kau dicari pelanggan. Cepat turun" _setelah itu, sambungan telepon putus. Hah~ aku harus kesana sekarang.

Aku segera turun dengan pakaian ini dengan lift. Tak butuh waktu lama aku berada di bawah. Aku melihat yeoja seksi. Hmm, sepertinya dia pelangganku.

"Jogiyo, kau seorang pelanggan disini?" aku bertanya lembut. Yeoja tersebut melihatku dan wajahnya memerah. Pandangan matanya seperti melihat kearah bawahku. Sepertinya muka yeoja ini familiar. Jangan-jangan..

"Kau Hyuna 4Minute?" tanyaku terkejut. Dia mengangguk polos atau errr terkesan seksi bagiku. "Kau pelanggan disini?" tanyaku lagi dan dia hanya mengangguk.

Kurangkul dia ambil tersenyum licik. Sudah lama aku tak mendapat gadis seksi untuk ku puaskan. Kudekatkan bibirku ke telinganya, "Kalau kau pelangganku, ikut aku sekarang." Kuremas bokongnya dan itu membuatnya gemetar.

Kutarik tangannya menuju lift. Kemudian kami masuk kedalam lift itu. Aku memandanginya intens. Sedikit heran kenapa dia mau disini. Dia itu artis seksi di Seoul ini kan?

"Hyuna-sshi, kenapa kau datang ketempat seperti ini?" Kupeluk dia dari belakang. Dia sedikit meronta tapi dia terdiam lagi. "Hmm, beberapa alasan."

"Alasan apa?" desahku ditelinganya.

"Pertama, aku sedikit lelah dengan kehidupan menjadi artis. Kedua, aku ingin merasakan seks." Jawabnya cepat. Setelah itu, pintu lift terbuka. Aku menarik tangannya menuju kamar hotelku.

Kudorong tubuhnya hingga jatuh terduduk di tepi tempat tidur. Kudekati dia, ku berkata tepat di depan wajahnya, "Kau tahu? Kalau kau baru pertama kali bermain. Harus tahu resikonya, Hyuna-sshi."

Kupegang wajahnya kemudian kucium ganas bibirnya itu. Kudorong hingga ia tertidur di tempat tidur. Kulepas bibirnya..

"Bermain ganaslah, Hyuna-sshi. Kuharap kau bisa terpuaskan dan akupun juga terpuaskan."

Kubasuh lagi diriku ini. Hyuna cukup agresif juga ternyata. Tapi, dia memang bukan tipe-ku.

Drrt drrt drrt.

Ponsel milikku lagi-lagi bergetar. Ada pesan masuk dari lobby. Pelanggan untukku lagi ya? Pekerjaan untuk seperti ini memang ramai.

Aku memakai baju seperti tadi dan keluar dari kamar menuju lift.

"Shhh, Deeper please!" desahan demi desahan keluar dari berbagai bilik pintu kamar. Bisa kurasakan juniorku menegang lagi. Ah, rasanya ingin mencoba 'dimasuki' dan 'memasuki' jika seperti ini terus.

Sekarang aku telah di lobby, mencari pelanggan yang sudah memesanku. Mataku bergerak kesana-sini untuk mencari. Akhirnya aku menemukan sosok namja memakai baju kaos warna hitam di dekat meja tunggu.

Kata temanku tadi, namja yang memesanku memakai kaos warna hitam. Kuhampiri dia, "Jogiyo? Kau yang memesan Kim Ryeowook?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia menoleh padaku. Mata bulan sabitnya bertemu dengan mata milikku. Entah kenapa degup jantungku bertambah kencang.

"Hmm, ne. aku memesannya. Kau bernama Kim Ryeowook?" ujarnya balik membuatku terbangun dari lamunanku.

"Ne. naega Kim Ryeowook." Jawabku. "Ah, kalau begitu cepat bawa aku ke kamarmu. Aku horny sekarang ini." Bisiknya tepat ditelingaku. Tangannya yang mungil menggenggam juniorku kuat dari luar. "Ah~" satu desahan lolos keluar dari mulutku.

Aku menarik tangannya dari juniorku dan mengajaknya ke kamarku. Di lift, kami tak berbicara apa-apa.

Sampai dikamar, aku mengunci kamarku. Untuk kali ini, aku takut diintip seperti saat aku bermain dengan Hyuna tadi.

Namja itu duduk di tepi ranjang menatap diriku. "Puaskan aku, Wookie-ah." Ucapnya mudah sambil menyeringai.

Aku mendekatinya, menatap wajahnya dari dekat. Salah satu tanganku mengelus wajahnya. "Hmm, pertama-tama. Siapa nama-mu?"

"Kim Yesung." Jawabnya singkat kemudian menutup matanya. Wajahnya begitu damai. "Kedua, kau ingin dipuaskan terlebih dahulu atau ingin memuaskan aku terlebih dahulu?"

"Dipuaskan dulu. Aku takut kau tidak akan bisa bangun jika aku memuaskanmu terlebih dahulu." Jawabnya lagi sambil memegang kedua pipiku. "Sekarang, puaskan aku dulu." Dia mencium bibirku ganas.

Dia melumat, menggigit bibir bawahku meminta akses masuk. Kubuka bibirku dan kurasakan lidahnya menjelajahi mulutku. Kami saling berperang lidah sekarang.

Kurebahkan tubuhnya yang lebih besar dariku. Kemudian dengan bibir yang masih berciuman ganas, aku membuka kancing kemejanya dan setelah itu kumainkan nipple-nya.

Ciumanku turun menuju lehernya yang putih. Dia wangi vanilla. "Ahhh.." desahnya kemudian ciumanku kuturunkan hingga dada sebelah kirinya. Kujilat memutar nipple-nya. Sedangkan tanganku yang satu lagi memelintir nipple-nya yang satu lagi.

"Wookie-ah, terus! Ah~" desahnya makin menjadi. Kubuat beberapa kissmark di dadanya. Aku terus mengulum nipple-nya. Tanganku yang bebas membuka kancing celananya.

Ciumanku turun ke perutnya yang sedikit ber-ABS. Sesekali aku menggigit perutnya dan mengelus juniornya dari luar celana. Aku bangun sebentar menatap wajahnya yang sudah banjir keringat.

Hmm, harusku katakan aku rasa aku menyukainya. "Hei, Wookie-ah. Kenapa diam hah? Selesaikah acara memuaskanku?" Tanyanya membuatku sedikit terkejut. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku menyeringai, "Ini akan baru dimulai, Yesungie~"

Tanganku membuka celana panjangnya juga underwear-nya sekaligus dengan cepat. Juniornya yang sudah terbangun sejak tadi terpampang di depan wajahku.

"Sshh, lumayan besar juga." Desahku di telinganya. Tangan sebelah kananku meremas juniornya. Terdengar desahan tipis keluar dari bibirnya yang manis.

"Kenapa di tahan, hmm? Keluarkan desahanmu, Yesungie~" Kujilat lehernya yang mulus itu dan menggigitnya sampai keluar sedikit darah kemudian kuhisap kuat. Kulakukan itu beberapa kali hingga terbuat beberapa banyak kissmark dilehernya.

Desahannya keluar lagi. Juniornya kumainkan, ku-urut pelan. Menaik turunkan tanganku dan sesekali kuputar membuat juniornya berkedut. Kuturunkan wajahku hingga didepan juniornya.

Lidahku menjilat juniornya dari bawah hingga atas. "Ahhh, mashukkan! Cepat masukkan!" perintahnya kemudian. Kukulum juniornya dan kujilat-jilat juniornya itu. Bisa kurasakan kedutan di juniornya.

Kugigit kecil juniornya dan ku maju mundurkan kepalaku. "Ah! Faster, oh!" desahnya keras. Lidahku memainkan twinsballnya dengan lihai. Tanganku yang bebas menusuk-nusuk man-hole nya.

"Ohhhh, aahhh, eummmhh." Kakinya menjepit kepalaku membuat juniornya semakin masuk ke dalam mulutku. Ujung juniornya menusuk tenggorakanku.

"Aku mau keluar! Ahhh!" cairannya keluar langsung ke tenggorokkanku sedikit susah menelan cairannya yang begitu banyak dan langsung masuk ke dalam tenggorokkanku. Kakinya yang lemas membuat kepalaku bisa keluar dari sana.

Bruk!

Dia langsung menindihku. What the…

"Kau sudah memuaskanku bukan? Sekarang giliranku, Wookie~" Yesung menyeringai dan matanya yang tajam menatap mataku. Badanku langsung merinding seketika.

"Wookie-ah~ Malam ini akan kubuat kau tak akan bisa bekerja beberapa hari~" Yesung menjilat daun telingaku. Aku menutup mataku merasakan sentuhannya.

Wangi tubuhnya sungguh memabukkan. Tangannya yang mungil membuka baju handukku dan mengelus dadaku pelan. "Ahhh…"

Yesung kembali menyeringai, "Belum apa-apa, juniormu sudah tegang seperti ini." Jari-jarinya yang terbebas mengelus junior-ku yang mendadak tegang. "Ohhh…."

Bibirnya yang menganggur segera melumat bibirku yang terbuka karena mendesah. Lidahnya langsung masuk menjelajahi goa sembab milikku. Mencari lidahku untuk diajak bertarung kembali.

Kutekan kepala bagian belakangnya dan meremas rambut merah maroon-nya agar ciuman panas ini tak berhenti. "Eunmmh~" bisa kudengar desahannya ketika aku menggenggam juniornya yang kembali tegak itu.

Dia melepaskan ciumannya, "Kau nakal eoh?" Dia bertanya seperti itu sambil meraup udara sebanyaknya. Aku mempout-kan bibirku, "Jinjja? Aku tak nakal, Yesungie~" Kucium lagi bibirnya ganas sambil meremas kuat penisnya itu.

Desahan yang ingin ia keluarkan tertahan karena aku memasukkan lidahku menggelitik bagian atas mulutnya.

Nippleku dimajakan oleh tangannya. Jarinya menekan-nekan nipple-ku dan sesekali memelintirnya. "Ohh.."

Author POV

Bibir kenyal Yesung menjalar ke leher mulus Ryeowook. Dihisapnya kulit itu meninggalkan beberapa kissmark yang ia suka sementara itu Ryeowook mendesah tak karuan karena penisnya dimanjakan oleh tangan Yesung yang satu lagi.

Puas dengan leher jenjang itu, Yesung menurunkan ciumannya ke dada milik Ryeowook. kemudian meninggalkan lagi kissmark sebanyak mungkin. "Asshh, Yesung-ah! Ohh~" nipplenya semakin mengeras akubat Yesung menggigit benda sekecil kacang itu.

"Ah! Deeper… oh, deeper please!" desah Ryeowook tak karuan sambil memeluk erat kepala Yesung untuk menjamah lebih dalam lagi dadanya.

Yesung semakin bergriliya di dada bidang itu. Tangannya juga masih bertengger di penis kecil milik Ryeowook. Dia kocok perlahan membuat pre-cum keluar dari ujung penis itu.

Diruangan sepi itu hanya terdengar suara pekikkan nikmat dari Ryeowook dan juga beradunya kedua kulit yang sedang mencari titik kenikmatan mereka.

"Oh! Lebhi.. ahhh! Lebih cepat!" perintah Ryeowook tak jelas. Yesung tersenyum dan menurunkan ciumannya ke perut milik Ryeowook. Tangannya semakin gencar mengocok benda panjang itu.

Lidahnya menjilat permukaan halus perut Ryeowook dan sesekali ia menyodokkan lidahnya ke pusar itu. Tangannya yang bebas menusuk-nusuk holenya yang berkedut.

"Ahh!..." tubuh Ryeowook tersentak ketika Yesung memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulutnya. Posisi 69 ini membuatnya semakin panas.

Dengan cepat Ryeowook memainkan benda itu dan mengulumnya layaknya sedang memakan sebuah lollipop. Yesung tak diam begitu saja, dia juga mulai mengulum junior itu.

Memainkan kedua bola kembar itu dengan jarinya lalu menggigit kecil junior tersebut. Ryeowook ingin mendesah tapi ia harus tetap memuaskan pelanggannya itu. Tangan Yesung yang menganggur masih menusuk-nusuk hole itu.

"Masukkan~" desah Ryeowook tertahan. Yesung terdiam, "Akhirnya kau yang memintanya sendiri, Kim Ryeowook." Yesung menyeringai.

Jleb!

Satu jarinya masuk kedalam hole tersebut. "Akh!" Ryeowook menggigit junior Yesung dan membuat benda panjang itu semakin mengeras.

Dengan brutal, Yesung memaju mundurkan jarinya di dalam hole yang masih sempit itu. "sshhh… ahhhh…" desah Ryeowook keenakkan.

Jari kedua dan ketiga pun akhirnya masuk kedalam hole itu. "ohhhh… faster…. Yesung faster… ohh…." Desah Ryeowook memenuhi kamar itu.

Puas dengan permainan jarinya, Yesung merubah posisinya menjadi posisi normal. Ia memposisikan penisnya itu didepan hole Ryeowook yang meminta untuk diisi sejak tadi.

Penisnya ia gesek pelan di depan holenya itu membuat Ryeowook mengerang frustasi. "Masukan! Cepat masukan!" perintah Ryeowook pasrah. Ia ingin holenya dimasuki benda itu.

"Bukankah kau tidak ingin dimasuki, Kim Ryeowook?" Yesung semakin gencar menggesek juniornya. Ryeowook menutup matanya erat dan meremas sprai ranjang.

"aku sudah tidak peduli! Cepat masukan! Jangan menyiksaku!"

Jleb!

"Argh!" teriak Ryeowook. Butiran bening jatuh dari pelupuknya. "Akh, sakit!" padahal baru ujungnya yang masuk kedalam sana.

Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook, "Tahan sedikit~ kau pasti akan menikmatinya." Yesung perlahan memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole itu.

Lipatan-lipatan rectum itu seperti memakan penisnya itu. Semakin dalam dan semakin dalam hingga seluruh juniornya masuk kedalam sana.

Yesung tak bergerak sama sekali agar juniornya diterima dulu didalam sana. "Bagaimana rasanya?" Yesung berbisik pelan di telinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang sejak tadi menutup matanya dan meremas sprai sebagai pelampiasan sakit terdiam sejenak. "Rasanya.. sulit dikatakan."

"Benarkah? Mau kulanjutkan sekarang?" Ryeowook mengangguk pelan.

Yesung perlahan mengeluarkan juniornya hingga tersisa ujungnya, dan memasukkannya dengan cepat hingga menusuk prostat Ryeowook dengan tepat.

"Akh!" Mata Ryeowook seketika terbuka lebar dan badannya melekung seperti busur panah. Juniornya kembali menjadi tegak dan mengeluarkan sedikit pre-cum.

"Kurasa kau mulai senang dengan penis ini bukan?" Yesung kembali menyodok prostat itu. "Angh!" Ryeowook memejamkan matanya nikmat.

"Kau suka? Mau kulanjutkan?" Yesung menumbuk prostat itu tetap pada tempo yang sama. "assshhh, Faster please!" bentak Ryeowook tak tahan.

"Kau sudah berani menantangku hah?" Dengan cepat, Yesung menyodok lubang itu.

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir kissable itu memenuhi suasana sepinya malam juga kamar itu. Tangan kanan Yesung mengurut kembali penis tersebut dengan cepat sementara itu, tangan kirinya memainkan nipple Ryeowook.

"Anggh! Ahhhh….ooooh." desah Ryeowook tak karuan ketika Yesung menjilat lagi nipple yang satunya.

Junior Ryeowook kembali berkedut. Diperutnya seperti akan ada yang keluar. "Aku ahhh…. Aku mau keluar!" namun Yesung tak membiarkannya. Jari Yesung yang berada di kejantanan Ryeowook tadi menutup lubang penis itu.

"Ya! Buka! Cepat buka!" erang Ryeowook kesakitan karena tak dapat mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"Ohhhh…" desah Yesung. Bagaimana tidak? Rectum Ryeowook semakin menjepit juniornya. Yesung semakin cepat mengeluarkan masukan juniornya.

"Ohhhh. Ahhhhh! Kumohon buka!" desah Ryeowook kesakitan sekaligus nikmat.

Jari Yesung membuka lubang itu ketika Yesung juga klimaks. "Ahhh!"

Bruk!

Yesung jatuh diatas Ryeowook. Mereka mengais udara sebanyak mungkin karena kelelahan.

Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook, "Gomawo sepertinya aku yang pertama. Kau ketat sekali."

Wajah Ryeowook memerah, "Bisakah kau bangun? Kau berat, tuan."

Yesung membangun kan pinggulnya membuat junior itu keluar. Namun saat tinggal ujungnya, dia menumbuk prostat itu lagi. "Oh!"

"Karena aku yang pertama, aku ingin sepuluh ronde." Yesung mengeluarkan smirknya.

The End


End file.
